Neue Bekanntschaft
by Lykanthropa
Summary: Rom und Germanien machen Bekanntschaft mit einigen exotischen Ländern.


Germanien stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen da und beobachtete aus einiger Entfernung Rom. Der leistete dem Antiken Griechenland und dem Antiken Ägypten Gesellschaft. Antikes Griechenland saß auf dem starken Ast eines kleinen Baumes. Nicht mehr als ein halber Meter hingen ihre Füße über dem Boden. Das Antike Ägypten stand angelehnt gegen den hellbraunen Stamm eben erwähnten Baumes. Und Rom genau zwischen ihnen. Flirtend.

Germanien verdrehte genervt die Augen. Natürlich waren diese beiden Nationen schöne Frauen, aber es gab bei weitem Wichtigeres. Zum Beispiel seine Gebiete vor Feinden schützen. Eben waren sie beide auf dem Weg zur römischen Grenze gewesen, um persische Truppen aufzuhalten. Und dann waren sie an den beiden Frauen vorbeigekommen. Natürlich ließ es Rom sich nicht nehmen zuallererst ihnen den Hof zu machen. Aber das war nicht alles, was über seinen Charakter aussagte. Die Tatsache, dass Persien quasi vor den römischen Toren stand und er es trotzdem nicht für nötig hielt schnellstmöglich etwas dagegen zu tun unterstrich seine Unbekümmertheit. Denn das Römische Reich hielt sich für unbesiegbar. Immer säuselte er Germanien die Ohren voll, wie stark er doch sei und dass er all seine Feinde mit nur dem kleinen Finger besiegen könne. In der Tat war er sehr stark. Bisher hatte er noch keine Schlacht verloren. Selbst Germanien hatte ihn nicht schlagen können. Aber irgendwann, da war Germanien sich sicher, würde er seine Quittung bekommen. Eines Tages würde jemand kommen und ihn zu Boden zwingen. Germanien bereute es zutiefst, dass er nicht dieser jemand war. Er war auf ewig dazu verdammt, Rom als Leibgarde zu dienen. Worauf natürlich die Frage aufkam, wozu die mächtigste Nation auf Erden eine Leibgarde benötigte. Er schien einen Narren an ihm gefressen zu haben. Manchmal sagte er auch Freund zu ihm. Hmpf! Hatte Rom es wirklich so nötig, dass er einen Gefangenen als Freund bezeichnete?

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam er endlich zu ihm zurück. Auf seinem kindlichen Gesicht ein zufriedenes Lächeln. In solchen Momenten kräuselten sich die Locken auf seinem Kopf, als hätten sie ein Eigenleben. Germanien schaute zu den beiden weiblichen Nationen hinüber. Sie winkten ihm lächelnd hinterher.

„Hach~", seufzte Rom, „Ist das Leben nicht schön?"

„…das Leben ist kein Spaß und deshalb solltest du es etwas ernster nehmen."

„Ich habe auch einen Ratschlag für dich. Lächle doch einmal und du wirst sehen, das Leben lächelt zurück."

„… … …"

„So schlecht siehst du auch nicht aus. Ich bin sicher, es gibt Frauen, die dich anhimmeln würden. Aber du bist immer so schüchtern."

„Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen? Ich bin nicht schüchtern! Ich bin nur der Meinung, dass es Wichtigeres im Leben gibt, als zu flirten!"

Mal davon abgesehen, würdest du mir eh keine Frau übriglassen, wenn ich wirklich eine wollte…

„Hahahaha! Du bist so witzig!"

Sie nahmen ihren Weg wieder auf.

„Warum das?", fragte der Germane kühl. Eine Antwort erwartete er nicht wirklich. Vieles, was er sagte, fand Rom witzig. Da machte es keinen Sinn nachzufragen. „Wir sollten uns beeilen, wenn du nicht willst, dass Persien deine Landsleute überrennt."

„Pah! Als ob diese Witzfigur meine Römer besiegen könnte. Sie sind zwar nur Menschen, aber die stärksten dieser Welt. Selbst die Spartaner besiege ich mit einem Arm auf dem Rücken."

Merkwürdig, dass du Antikes Griechenland anhimmelst und gleichzeitig über den Spartanern die Nase rümpfst. Nun, vielleicht ist es doch nicht so merkwürdig…

„Außerdem habe ich dich noch im Falle eines Falles."

„Du setzt mich in Kämpfen doch nie ein…"

„Ich habe Angst, dass dir etwas passieren könnte."

„PAH! Um mich brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen! Ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen!"

„Ganz wie du meinst." Rom tätschelte ihm die Schulter. Germanien musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Wie bereits bei unzähligen Kämpfen stand Germanien einfach da und beobachtete, wie Rom Persien bekämpfte, und besiegte.

Unter seinem Arm trug er ihn zu den römischen Toren und warf Persien hinaus.

„Beim nächsten Mal werde ich dich besiegen, Rom! Das verspreche ich!"

Rom seufzte enttäuscht. „Schon wieder ein leeres Versprechen, hm? Suche dir eine andere Beschäftigung. Das Kämpfen liegt dir einfach nicht."

„Mach dich ruhig lustig über mich! Dir wird das Lachen schon vergehen, wenn dein Kolosseum eines Tages mir gehören wird! Und dann werde ich deine Römer leiden lassen. So wie meine Perser leiden mussten!"

Rom winkte lachend ab. „Eher wird die Welt untergehen, als dass dies passieren wird."

„Ich habe mehr Götter an meiner Seite, als du!"

„Ahahahaha! Die meisten von deinen sogenannten Götter kennst du doch nicht mal selbst."

Persiens dunkle Haut färbte sich rot vor Wut.

„Das wirst du noch bereuen…", rief er und stapfte wütend davon.

Germanien war an Rom herangetreten. „Er ist ganz schön nervtötend. Genau wie du."

„Ahaha! Persien ist jemand, der viel verspricht, aber wenig hält. Wenn er das könnte, würde ich ihn ernster nehmen."

„Rede doch keinen Unsinn. Du nimmst niemanden ernst."

„Dich nehme ich ernst. Schließlich bist du mein Freund."

„Es gibt zwei Dinge, die dagegen sprechen. Erstens, ich bin nicht dein Freund und zweitens, wenn du mich ernst nehmen würdest, dann würdest du auch meinen Wunsch, mich endlich freizugeben, ernst nehmen."

„…weißt du, was wir mal machen sollten? Eine Seefahrt."

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„Ja, eine Seefahrt ist eine großartige Idee! Und wer weiß? Vielleicht entdecken wir neue Länder! Neue Länder und schöne Frauen~"

„Du hörst mir nicht zu…"

„Wir sollten die Classis Romana dafür verwenden!"

„Wenn du mit der römischen Flotte auf fremdem Land triffst, brauchst du dich nicht zu wundern, wenn dir Hass entgegenschlägt!"

„Hass? Wie könnte man mich hassen?"

„Persien hasst dich. Und ich im Übrigen auch."

„Persien hasst mich doch nicht. Er sieht zu mir auf, aber er kann es nicht zugeben. Darum benimmt er sich mir gegenüber auch so. Und in deiner barbarischen Sprache heißt Hass doch Liebe, nicht wahr? Es klingt zwar hart, aber so spricht dein Volk nun mal."

„B-bitte was?! Du weiß rein gar nichts über meine Sprache! Wie kannst du es wagen?!"

„Nun reg dich doch nicht so auf", lachte Rom. „Ich mag dich doch auch~"

„Hör auf das zu sagen!"

„Jetzt komm schon! Ich kann es kaum erwarten!"

Das Römische Reich packte Germaniens Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her in Richtung Hafen.

Seit zwei Wochen befanden sie sich auf dem Meer und noch immer kein Land in Sicht.

„Wir sollten umkehren", sagte Germanien. „Wir werden sicher kein neues Land entdecken."

„Sei doch nicht so pessimistisch. Auf einer Seefahrt braucht man Geduld."

„Ausgerechnet du sprichst von Geduld? Na ja, die Zeit kannst du ja auch damit überbrücken, indem du mich demütigst."

„Du bist mein einziger Begleiter. Natürlich widme ich dir meine Zeit~"

„Es wäre mir lieber, wenn du mich ignorieren würdest."

„Das könnte ich nicht übers Herz bringen." Rom trat an Germanien heran. Liebend gerne hätte er ihn von hinten umarmt, aber nach dem letzten Mal ließ der Germane ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen.

Dann versuchen wir's mal von vorn.

„Komm mir nicht zu nahe!"

„Ach komm schon." So schnell konnte Germanien nicht reagieren, als die kräftigen Arme sich um seinen Körper schlossen. Augenblicklich versteifte er sich.

„Lass los!"

„Du bist so unentspannt. Wir sind hier unter uns. Du kannst ruhig ein wenig lockerer sein."

„Kein Interesse."

Nun presste der Römer den Germanen fester an seinen Körper. Und dieses Mal wehrte er sich dagegen. Er versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, aber Rom wollte einfach nicht locker lassen. Auch auf mehrere Drohungen ließ Rom ihn einfach nicht los. Germanien benutzte nun seine ganze Kraft. Beide taumelten hin und her, bis sie plötzlich das Gleichgewicht verloren und zu Boden stürzten.

Rom wog um einiges mehr als Germanien. Als er auf ihn fiel, blieb ihm die Luft weg. Doch dem Römer schien das nicht zu stören. Stattdessen zog er den Germanen noch auf.

„Na, na, Germanien. Das geht nun doch weiter als bloße Freundschaft."

„Runter von mir!", keuchte der Blonde. Rom hob seinen Oberkörper an, stand jedoch noch nicht auf. Stattdessen packte er Germaniens Handgelenke und drückte sie neben seinem Kopf auf dem Boden.

Eine kleine Weile schaute er zu ihm hinunter. „Ich mag deine Haare", sagte er schließlich. Eisig blaue Augen starrten wütend zu ihm auf. Die Wangen leicht gerötet.

„Geh runter von mir. Ich sage es nicht noch einmal…"

„…wärst du eine Frau, würde es dir gefallen?"

„NEIN!" Germanien gelang es eine Hand zu befreien, ballte sie zur Faust und schlug sie Rom ins Gesicht. Rom schrie nicht auf vor Schmerz, hielt sich weder das Gesicht, noch zuckte er zusammen. Er starrte ihn einfach nur an. Verwundert.

Die Brust des Blonden hob und senkte sich rasant. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass es einer Frau gefallen würde? Wie kommst du darauf, dass es irgendjemanden gefallen könnte?"

„Weil es mir gefällt. Ich muss gestehen, dass du ziemlich heiß dabei aussiehst. Deine Wangen rot, deine Haare liegen wild auf dem Boden. Und wie du zu mir aufsiehst… Das macht mich an."

Zum ersten Mal spürte Rom einen Schmerz in seinem Leben, der ihn zusammensacken ließ. Germanien warf ihn zur Seite und rappelte sich auf. Gefühllos schaute er auf ihn hinab.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt."

„keuch mir zwischen die Beine zu treten ist alles andere als fair…"

Langsam fing sich Rom wieder und stellte sich auf die Beine.

Germanien musste sich eingestehen, dass er Recht hatte. Und das wiederum machte ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass er zu schwach war, um Rom auch nur ansatzweise das Wasser reichen zu können.

Es war so frustrierend…

Der Römer schaute plötzlich an ihm vorbei. „Hey… Land!"

Germanien hätte sich beinahe herumgedreht, aber er konnte Rom nicht einen Millimeter über dem Weg trauen. Er lief an ihm vorbei an den Bug. Tatsächlich war am Horizont etwas zu erkennen.

„Was uns da wohl erwartet? Ich bin so aufgeregt! Du nicht auch?"

„…nicht wirklich."

„Ich verspreche, ich werde hier nicht sofort meine Macht ausweiten."

„… … …"

Was sollte Germanien dazu noch sagen?

„Das sieht recht merkwürdig hier aus… Hier stecken meterhohe Stäbe im Boden. Ob das so eine Art Religion ist? Das ist ja ein richtiger Wald."

Obwohl Rom vor ihm lief und er es nicht sehen konnte, zuckte Germanien mit den Schultern. Er wollte hier nicht sein. Er war der Meinung, dass jeder in seinem eigenen Land bleiben sollte. Zugegeben, Germanien war mit seinen Leuten auch durch viele Länder gewandert, um eine neue Heimat zu finden. Aber das war was anderes. Wenn es Rom hier gefiel, würde er auch nicht lange fackeln und seine Macht auszubreiten. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste der Blonde, dass das sehr schnell gehen konnte. Es wäre ironisch, wenn ausgerechnet hier derjenige leben würde, der Rom schlagen könnte.

Vielleicht könnte er ja hoffen…

„Schau mal! Hier führt ein Weg durch. Schauen wir mal, wo der uns hinführt."

„Wie auch immer."

Rom beschritt den Weg so begeistert wie ein kleines Kind. In der Tat sah es hier ganz anders aus, als bei ihnen, aber ein bisschen zusammenreißen wäre auch zu viel verlangt gewesen.

„Das sieht so exotisch aus. Wow, wie müssen dann erst die Frauen aussehen~"

Sei doch einfach mal still…

„Sind sie groß oder klein? Ist ihre Haut dunkel oder so weiß wie der Schnee? Was werden sie wohl für Augenfarben haben? Und ihre Haare? Ihr Busen? Sind ihre Körper so zierlich wie die der Frauen bei mir zu Hause?"

„Kannst du nicht einmal die Klappe halten? Ich kann es nicht mehr hören!"

„Ahahaha! Wenn meine Frauen wie Muskelprotze aussähen, würde ich mich wahrscheinlich auch beschweren."

„Lass die germanischen Frauen daraus! Natürlich sehen sie äußerlich den Männern ähnlich. Denn auch sie sind Kämpfer und müssen ihr Volk verteidigen. Und genau das ist es, was zählt. Männer sollten nicht mit Frauen flirten und andersherum. Das Augenmerk sollte immer auf die Verteidigung des Volkes liegen!"

„Nun, wenn ich so schwach wäre wie du, würde ich das natürlich auch tun."

„Wie war das?"

Rom blieb stehen und drehte sich zu dem Blonden um. Auf seinem Gesicht ein versöhnliches Lächeln. „Das ist nicht böse gemeint, aber der Stärkste bist du wirklich nicht."

Germanien lief rot an vor Wut. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Dafür bin ich ja da. Ich werde auf dich aufpassen."

„Ich brauche keinen Beschützer!"

„Ich habe dich erobert. Also bin ich auch für dich verantwortlich. Lass uns weitergehen, ja?~ Puh! Dieser merkwürdige Wald ist so dicht, dass kaum die Sonne durchkommt."

Die Hände des Germanen waren zu Fäusten geballt. Er musste sich stark zusammenreißen, um ja nicht die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Doch selbst, wenn er bereit dazu wäre Rom anzugreifen, würde er ihn nicht ernst nehmen. Er würde seine Angriffe parieren, ihn belächeln und vermutlich so etwas wie Vorsicht, sonst verletzt du dich noch sagen.

Dieser verdammte Mistkerl. Was bildete der sich nur ein?

„Hey, da hinten ist Licht! Wo wir wohl rauskommen werden?"

Hoffentlich kommen wir zu einer Klippe, die ich dich dann hinunterstoßen kann…

Das Bild, welches sich den beiden bot, beeindruckte sie gleichermaßen. Rom ließ es sich nur eher anmerken.

„Wow! Das ist wundervoll. Sieh dir das an, Germanien. Hast du jemals so etwas gesehen?"

Nein, das hatte er nicht. Das erste, was ihm sofort ins Auge gesprungen war, waren die Farben Gelb und Grün.

Vor ihnen befand sich ein riesiger See, der in seiner Mitte eine Halbinsel beherbergte und mehrere kleinere Inseln. Das Wasser stand still. Das Zusammentreffen des goldenen Sonnenlichts auf das meerblaue Wasser verwandelte den See in einen gigantischen, grünen Glitzerteich.

Um den ganzen See herum Wälder und grünüberwucherte Berge.

„Ich denke, ich werde hier mein zweites Kolosseum errichten."

„Jetzt mach aber mal halblang."

„Hey, dort auf dieser Halbinsel kann ich ein Haus erkennen. Lass uns dort mal vorbeischauen."

„… … …"

„Schau mal. Diese Fische hier sind riesig! Sehen fast aus wie unsere Goldfische. Und einen Bart haben die auch!"

Als sie beide auf dem schmalen Landstrich Richtung Halbinsel entlanggingen, beobachteten sie das Leben im Wasser.

„Da drüben sind noch andere. Die sehen auch irgendwie seltsam aus."

„Musst du eigentlich zu allem deinen Kommentar dazugeben?"

„Haha! Nun, ich bin eben nicht so ein schweigsamer Typ wie du. Ich erfreue mich an allen schönen Dingen und will das natürlich auch kundtun."

„Schweigen ist Gold. Danach solltest du auch leben."

„Nun, das würde ich in der Tat. Wenn mir das wirklich Gold einbrächte." Rom lachte aus vollem Herzen.

Der Germane schüttelte erschöpft den Kopf.

Wie ein kleines Kind.

Rom hob den Kopf in den Himmel, schloss die Augen und atmete die Luft tief ein. „Hmh~ Hier riecht es nach scharfen Gewürzen. Nicht unangenehm. Wie wohl das Essen hier schmeckt? Ob uns die Hausbewohner eine Kostprobe ihrer Gerichte geben?"

Sicher würden sie das. Aber nur aus Angst vor dir…

Germanien ging nur wenige Schritte hinter Rom. Sein Blick war gen Boden gerichtet. So sah er nicht sofort, dass sein Vordermann abrupt stehengeblieben war und lief in ihn hinein.

„Was zum…? Was ist?"

Rom antwortete nicht. Er war wie erstarrt. Seine Augen starrten verträumt geradeaus. Der Blonde folgte seinem Blick und bemerkte, dass das Haus nur wenige Meter vor ihnen stand. Es sah recht fremdartig aus. Es war in Rot gehalten und es hatte mehr als nur ein Dach. Drei um genau zu sein. Die Enden der Dächer waren nach oben geschwungen und verziert mit einer Art Hörner. Die Vorderseite des Hauses besaß keine Wand.

Der Blonde verdrehte genervt die Augen, als er bemerkte, warum Rom so erstarrt war. Das tat er immer, wenn er eine fremde schöne Frau erblickte.

Sie saß auf einer Art erhöhter Holzterrasse. Sie war klein und zierlich und in ein rotes Gewand gekleidet. Sie hatte langes, schwarzes Seidenhaar, welches sie von zwei kleinen Kindern kämmen ließ. Ein Mädchen und ein Jung, mit einer auffälligen Locke. Ein anderer kleiner Junge saß in ihrem Schoß, dem sie den Kopf streichelte. Und wiederum ein anderer, etwas älterer Junge saß etwas abseits auf dem den Rand der Terrasse. Seine Füße baumelten in der Luft; sein Blick war gen Boden gerichtet.

Sie las den Kindern etwas aus einem Buch vor. Ihre Stimme stark und sanft zugleich.

„Hast du jemals etwas Schöneres gesehen?", sagte Rom plötzlich.

„Wir sollten sie in Ruhe lassen. Du siehst doch, sie hat Kinder."

„Meinst du nicht, ich würde mich gut als Vater machen?"

Germanien verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nein."

Rom erwiderte nichts darauf. Stattdessen ging er auf die fremde Frau zu.

„Seid gegrüßt, wertes Fräulein."

Die Frau hob den Kopf und starrte Rom erschrocken an. Danach ging alles ganz schnell. Sie sprang auf, griff sich ihre Kinder und stellte sich schützend vor sie.

„Wer seid ihr? Wie könnt ihr es wagen hier einzudringen?"

„Ich und mein Freund machen nur eine kleine Rundreise und sind zufällig hier gelandet."

„Mir ist vollkommen egal, warum ihr hier seid. Verschwindet sofort! Lasst uns in Ruhe!"

„Wir haben nichts Böses im Sinn. Aber wir könnten uns kennenlernen. Mich stört es auch nicht, dass Ihr eine 4-fache Mutter seid."

„B-bitte was?! Mutter?!"

Germanien beobachtete die Lage interessiert. Sie war die erste Frau, die Rom nicht sofort verfiel. Das Mädchen und die beiden kleinen Jungs hielten sich hinter ihr versteckt. Das ältere Kind aber schien keine allzu große Angst zu haben. Neugierig schaute er hinter ihr hervor.

Die Frau sprang von der Terrasse und schritt wütend auf Rom zu. Ihr langes Haar schleifte auf dem Boden. Sie war viel kleiner, als die römischen oder germanischen Frauen.

„Was soll das heißen? Ich bin keine Frau!"

„W-wirklich nicht?"

Rom schaute zwischen Germanien und der kleinen Person hin und her. „Du bist ein Mann? Warum habt ihr alle so lange Haare? Germanien habe ich damals auch nur erobert, weil er von hinten wie eine Frau aussieht."

„Halt mich da raus!"

„Mein Name ist China. Ihr befindet euch hier auf asiatischem Boden. Wenn ihr von Übersee seid, habt ihr hier nichts verloren. Verlasst sofort meinen Kontinent. Ich rate euch dies noch im Guten. Aber ihr solltet mich nicht reizen."

„Warum bist du nur so feindselig?"

„Weil Typen wie ihr von Übersee doch immer nur Schlechtes im Schilde führt! Hört auf unseren Frieden zu stören! Um meine Familie zu beschützen, würde ich bis in den Tod gehen. Wollt ihr es soweit kommen lassen?"

Und dann tat Rom das, was er immer tat. Er belächelte sein Gegenüber.

„Ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein. Wir werden gehen. Aber vielleicht werden wir uns eines Tages wiedersehen."

„Das will ich nicht hoffen. Jeder sollte auf seinem eigenen Kontinent bleiben."

Ganz meine Rede…

China versuchte es zu verbergen, aber Germanien konnte ihm die Erleichterung ansehen, als Rom ihm den Rücken kehrte.

Selbst, als sie beide die Halbinsel schon verlassen hatten, ließ China sie nicht aus den Augen. Sie erreichten wieder den Stäbenwald.

„Puh! So klein und so angriffslustig. Mir gefällt sein Mumm. Schade, dass er kein ernstzunehmender Gegner ist."

„Du musst ja auch nicht überall deine Macht demonstrieren."

„Aber vielleicht eines Tages."

„Ja, ja."

Rom stoppte und besah sich einen dieser Stäbe. „Dieser Ort ist so merkwürdig. Es hat irgendwas Mystisches an sich, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Ist doch egal, was ich sage. Meine Meinung interessiert dich eh nicht."

„Ach nein. Das ist nicht wahr, mein Freund. Mich würde zum Beispiel interessieren, was du glaubst, was das hier sein könnte."

Mit einem Finger klopfte Rom gegen eines der Stäbe.

„Keine Ahnung. Und es ist mir auch egal."

„Also ich hätte das schon sehr gerne gewusst. Mist, wir hätten den Kleinen danach fragen können."

„Das hätte er uns nicht gesagt. So wütend wie er war hätte er nicht im Traum daran gedacht, uns von seinem zu Hause zu erzählen."

„Das sind Bambusse. Und der Wald, in dem wir uns befinden, nennt man Bambuswald. "

Rom und Germanien drehten sich herum. Vor ihnen, mit einigen Metern Abstand, war dieser Junge. Es war der Älteste der vier Kinder.

„Na hallo. Du gehörst doch zu diesem angriffslustigen Asiaten, oder?"

Der Junge machte einige Schritte auf die beide zu.

„Sein Name ist China. Er ist unser Bruder."

„Und wer bist du?" Rom beugte zu ihm hinunter.

„Mein Name ist Japan."

„…ihr habt wirklich merkwürdige Namen. Ich bin das mächtige Römische Reich. Und das ist mein Freund und Leibgarde Germanien."

„Ihr kommt von Übersee? Wie ist es dort?"

„Europa ist klasse! Die meisten Teile dort beherrsche ich. Ich bin nämlich die stärkste Nation dort."

„Oh… Europa?"

„Eines Tages wird ganz Europa mir gehören und dann werde ich meine Macht ausweiten."

„Ausweiten? Es gibt noch mehr Kontinente?"

„Ja aber selbstverständlich. Hier scheint ihr ja nicht fürs Leben zu lernen, was?"

„Das einzige, was China uns erzählt ist, dass wir für uns bleiben sollen. Dass alle, die von außerhalb kommen, uns Böses wollen. Aber ihr habt nichts Böses getan. China sagte uns, dass ihr viel zu große Angst vor ihm hättet und deshalb kampflos wieder abgezogen seid."

Rom begann zu lachen. „Wir sind gegangen, weil dein Bruder eben keine Chance gegen mich hat. Das wäre unfair gewesen."

„Ich verstehe…"

Rom hob den Kleinen hoch. „Ist er nicht süß, Germanien? Ich mag ihn. Wollen wir ihn behalten?"

„Auf keinen Fall! Du kannst doch China nicht versichern, dass du ihn nicht angreifst und gleichzeitig eines seiner Länder mitnehmen. Hör auf immer zu provozieren!"

„Haben alle in Europa solche Augen wie ihr?"

„Die Europäer haben verschiedene Augenfarben. Mache sind grün, einige braun und einige blau und grau. Und das alles in den verschiedensten Farbtönen. Germaniens Augen aber sind eine Ausnahme. Wenn du tief in seine Augen siehst, kannst du darin Eis erkennen. Und bei mir Bernstein. Darum sind meine braunen Augen auch so hell."

Japan schaute zwischen den beiden Europäern hin und her. Obwohl er ein eher ruhiges Kind zu sein schien und sich Emotionen und Gefühle nicht anmerken ließ, konnte man die Faszinationen in seinen trüben, dunklen Augen erkennen.

„Ich möchte euer zu Hause einmal besuchen. Aber jetzt kann ich noch nicht."

„Ist doch kein Problem. Germanien und ich würden uns über deinen Besuch sehr freuen, nicht wahr?"

Der Blonde zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern.

Rom lächelte Japan freundlich an. „Also versprochen?"

Japan nickte.

„Hey, ihr!" China kam wütend auf sie zugelaufen. „Lass ihn sofort wieder runter! Wie könnt ihr es wagen? Ich hatte euch gewarnt!"

Lachend setzte Rom ihn wieder an. „Schon gut, schon gut. Wir haben uns nur unterhalten."

China packte Japan an der Schulter und zog ihn hinter sich.

„Wehe, ihr habt ihm Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt. Jetzt geht endlich!"

Japan schaute den beiden Europäern hinterher. In ihm kam eine plötzliche Sehnsucht auf. Wenn er älter war, würde er Asien verlassen und den Rest der Welt kennenlernen. Diese Augen würde er nie mehr vergessen.

„Hey, Japan! Schau mal, was ich gemalt habe!"

Japan schaute vom Fernseher auf. Zusammen mit Deutschland und Italien saß er an seinem Kotatsu-Tisch. Der Blonde las in einem Buch, während Italien sich die ganze Zeit mit seinem Malzeug beschäftigt hatte.

Er schaute sich Italiens Bild an. Sie alle drei waren darauf abgebildet. Sie lagen zusammen auf einer Wiese und schauten in den Himmel. Japans Blick blieb an Deutschlands und Italiens Augen hängen. Diese Augenfarben…

„J-Japan? Was ist los? Wie findest du es?"

Als er noch immer nicht reagierte, unterbrach Deutschland seine Lektüre. „Japan?"

Die dunkle Stimme des Blonden holte den Asiaten wieder zurück. Er schaute zu ihm auf. Diese eisblauen Augen… Schon beim Kennenlernen wusste er, dass er diese Augen schon einmal gesehen hatte. Aber damals konnte er nicht sagen, woher er sie kannte. Nun war es ihm wieder eingefallen.

Er schaute nun Italien an. Hellbraune, bernsteinfarbene Augen. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Das Bild ist sehr schön", sagte er nur. Deutschland und Italien warfen sich Blicke zu.

„Ist alles okay, Japan?", fragte der Blonde. Japans Lächeln wurde breiter. Ein sehr seltener Anblick.

„Hai. Ich habe mich nur an jemanden erinnert, dem ich vor sehr, sehr langer Zeit einmal begegnet war."

Damals hatte sich Japan geschworen dass, wenn er groß war, er die Welt kennenlernen will. Doch seit dem Besuch von Germanien und dem Römischen Reich hatte China damit begonnen ihn sehr streng zu erziehen. Scheinbar hatte er damals gemerkt, dass die beiden einen gewissen Einfluss auf ihn ausgeübt hatten. Nachdem er China verlassen und sein neues Leben begonnen hatte, konnte er alles machen, was er nur wollte. Doch anstatt die Welt zu bereisen, hatte er sich vor ihr versteckt. Dass ausgerechnet ein Europäer ihn dazu bewegte sich der Welt zu öffnen war irgendwie ironisch.

Und dass er dann auch noch die Enkel der beiden damaligen Besucher kennenlernte und mit ihnen eine Allianz gebildet hatte, ließ sein Herz hüpfen. Er konnte sein Versprechen nicht halten, dass er Rom und Germanien einmal besuchen kam. Nun waren sie nicht mehr. Aber sie hatten Deutschland und Italien dagelassen. Und Japan liebte es wirklich, mit ihnen Zeit zu verbringen.

„Aww~ Sieh dir das an, Germanien. Die beiden verstehen sich so gut."

Klein-Italien saß neben dem Heiligen Römischen Reich. Er hatte das Händchen des Blonden in sein eigenes Händchen genommen und kuschelte sich an ihn. Roms Locken zuckten verzückt. In ihren weißen Gewand sahen die beiden gleich dreimal so niedlich aus.

„Hmpf!", kam es von Germanien und er hob das Heilige Römische Reich auf seinen Arm. Rom tat es ihm gleich. Klein-Italien versuchte nach Germaniens Enkel zu greifen.

„Ich werde niemals zulassen, dass meine Enkel etwas mit deiner Brut zu tun haben werden."

„Och, nun sei doch nicht so. Die beiden mögen sich so sehr~ Ich wette, die beiden werden so gute Freunde, wie wir es sind."

„Wir sind keine Freunde! Wie oft muss ich dir das eigentlich noch sagen?"

„Aww~ Seine Wangen sehen aus wie Pfirsiche."

„Warum kannst du mir nicht einmal zuhören?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass dieser kleine Asiate sich gut mit unseren Enkeln verstehen würde. Wie war gleich sein Name? Jasper? Na ja, da soll sich einer diese komplizierten asiatischen Namen merken."

„Die drei könnten niemals Freunde sein. Die Europäer unter sich verstehen sich nicht. Und dann sollen sie ausgerechnet mit einem Ausländer Freundschaft schließen? In dieser Welt gilt nur das Gesetz des Stärkeren. Da ist kein Platz für Freunde."

„Haha! Du nun wieder."

Rom schlug dem Blonden freundschaftlich, aber etwas zu stark auf den Rücken. Ihm blieb beinahe die Luft weg.

„Ich hasse dich."

„Ich mag dich auch~"


End file.
